另一个世界的神王陛下
by esuzrain
Summary: 宙斯的恋人们。性转同人，一部分女孩子在本文里是男孩子。
1. Chapter 1

**声明：这些人物不属于我，其中一部分圣斗士的人物属于车田正美先生，希腊神话人物属于广大智慧人民。**

****阅读前请看：本文是希腊神话与圣斗士的混合性转同人，无法接受混合同人和性别转换同人的孩子们请务必慎重。****

* * *

><p>那种感觉难以形容，仿佛置身于极度冰冷的深海，视觉听觉皆在黑暗中不复存在，手脚全身都不得动弹，只能麻木地承受仿佛将思维和灵魂都一同冻结的无尽冰寒。<p>

好痛苦…  
>这样下去的话，连自身的存在都无法感知了。<br>似乎是在逐渐消逝啊…意识也慢慢消失了…

"醒来吧，我的孩子。"

"！"  
>他猛地睁开双眼，大口喘着气，不安地环顾着四周，看到了棕发的优雅女子坐在床边朝他微笑。<p>

原来只是个噩梦啊。

心情得以平复，他放松紧绷的肌肉靠在枕头上。  
>"盖亚老师，您怎么来了？"<p>

"并不是梦哟。"

"唉？"

"刚刚你所经历的那一切并不仅仅是梦境而已。"

少年惊讶地睁大眼睛望着她。

盖亚动作温柔地将少年揽到怀里，用指尖挑起他的下颌，凝视他冰蓝色的双眸，语速轻缓地慢慢道，"刚刚的那一切，那种感觉将会是你的未来。"

感受到臂间少年再次僵硬住的身体，盖亚的目光变得更加温和和怜爱。  
>"不过不用担心，老师是不会让那一切发生的…只要你听老师的话，做该做的事情，不该发生的自然也就不会发生。"<p>

"…如果我没有去做该做的事情，究竟会发生什么？"

少年惊疑不定的语气逗乐了盖亚，她眯起眼睛，将手指落在宙斯双唇之间。  
>"那将不会是你，也不是任何一个神明能够承受的结果。"<p>

被阻止了追问，宙斯皱起眉，他挣脱盖亚的怀抱，向殿外走去。

"宙斯。"

盖亚的声音使他顿住了脚步。

"身为法则化身的我们，最无法承受的事情是什么，其实无须我告知你，也是可以猜测到的吧。"

啊，无非是世界的■■或是■■规则之类的事情罢了…

"不要再任性了，我的孩子。天真的玩乐时间已经够多了。现在，你必须开始履行自己的职责了。"  
>盖亚不知何时走到了宙斯身旁，这个有着惊人美丽的女子牵起少年的左手。两人的周身因为盖亚神力的释放而萤起微微金光。<p>

一个白色的八芒星在少年光洁的额间闪现、遂又消失不见，宙斯摸摸额头，等待盖亚的解释。

"你是那既定的未来、'命运'的执行者，宙斯。"

"…"  
>少年略显不甘地抿起唇，最终却什么也没说。他垂下眼睫，不再去看盖亚。<p>

"你难道不想去救你的兄弟们吗？"

"不是的…但是…"

"没有但是，我的孩子。这是我的责任，也是你的责任。让这世界上的发展朝着父亲大人希望的方向前进，未来才得以延续。"

"…我知道了。"

盖亚闻言，满意地笑了，"乖孩子。不要忧虑，胜利是会站在你这一边的。"

"宙斯，在吗？"就在此时，殿外传来少年人清亮的嗓音。

"看来你的伙伴来找你了，我也就不再逗留了。"  
>盖亚松开与宙斯交握着的双手，在最后一词出口时身影已经消失在了原地。<p>

在外面等了半天没有得到回应的墨提斯直接走进石殿，在走廊间看到了神色阴晴不定的宙斯后有些担心地问道，"宙斯？怎么了？"

"没什么，墨提斯。刚刚盖亚老师来过一次，交代了一些事情而已。"  
>面对紫发绿眸的好友的关心，宙斯不想让他也和自己一样陷入烦恼中。<p>

"盖亚大人呀…"

"嗯。跟我说了一些奥林匹斯山的事情。"

"宙斯，你是要去救你的兄弟们了吗？"

"哈，不愧是墨提斯。一点提示就什么都猜到了。"  
>宙斯露出笑容安抚好友，但却看到墨提斯眼中的担忧更深了几分。<p>

"我跟你去。"

"不行！"

"笨蛋！一个人去不就是羊入虎口吗！要是让克洛诺斯发现你还活着，你可是要被生吞掉的啊！"

"你这么笨手笨脚的，跟去只会捣乱好吧！"

"你！"墨提斯被宙斯噎得一口喘不上气，"总之不许你那么没头没脑地闯进去。"

深知好友固执的宙斯颇为头痛地揉着太阳穴，抬起双手示意自己投降。

"要好好计划一番才是啊，这么危险的事情…瑞亚大人当初那么辛苦地将你送出来可不是为了让你长大了再回去给克洛诺斯当口粮的！"

"嗯..."  
>提到瑞亚，宙斯的眼神也温柔起来。母亲当初怀着他时经受的那些惊恐不安，后来下了决定后的坚定以及幼年时遣人无微不至的保护，他都是感受到了的。<p>

"有了！"

"嗯？"

"这样子，你伪装成酒侍者潜进奥林匹斯山，然后把催吐剂混在食物中喂给克洛诺斯，等他把你的兄弟们吐出来后赶紧跑路。人多力量大啊，你一个人怎么可能正大光明地斗过克洛诺斯统帅下的那么多泰坦神？反正你也是要救人而已，能不惊动其他泰坦就不要惊动了…"  
>不过克洛诺斯之后肯定不会放过你的，但那时候有了更多的助力后也应该是有一拼之力的吧。<p>

后面这句话墨提斯并没有说出口，他不想将这本就没有什么成功率的救人行动说的更加无望。  
>反正车到山前必有路，盖亚大人也不会坐视不管的吧，而且出了奥林匹斯山，克洛诺斯的控制也就没有那么可怕了。<p>

"好主意，不过…那个催吐药哪里搞到？还有伪装怎么做？"

两个少年无言地面面相觑。

墨提斯眨眨眼睛，"有句话怎么说来着，术业有专攻嘛。我又不是药草之神和伪装之神怎么会知道…喂！你那是什么眼神？你是在鄙视我吗！"

"哪里敢呀，伟大的计谋之神殿，怎么可以让催吐药之类的小细节令您烦心呢！"

"宙斯笨蛋！你这绝对是在嘲讽我吧！"

"啊哈哈哈哈，都说了没有啦。"

"我们的友谊破碎了！接招吧！宙斯！！"

"哇啊啊啊！"


	2. Chapter 2

"幸好对于魔药最为在行的那家伙跟奥林匹斯山没啥关系，要不现在想找个人帮忙制作催吐药都要麻烦了。"  
>墨提斯带着宙斯小心地避开一切阳光能够照射到的地方行进着。<p>

四周所见的那些郁郁葱葱的景色渐渐被冷灰色的岩地和怪石取代，阳光也逐渐微弱最终消失在了暗紫色的天空后。

冷风带着阴森的怪声呼啸而来，吹的两人长发飘舞。宙斯对这典型的带有冥界风格的景色感到不适，"这地方感觉真不好。"

墨提斯看起来也不是很喜欢这种阴冷的地方，不过比起喜好的问题，显然还是安全更为重要，"这里是目前唯一不在太阳神视线范围内的地方啊，就别那么多抱怨了。而且那些有趣的家伙们也都在这儿。"

"有趣的家伙~你是在说我吗~？"

"咦！"  
>"咦！"<br>两个少年被身后突然传来的声音吓的一僵。

"不要突然从别人背后冒出来好不好啊！赫卡忒！心脏都要被吓出来了！"

"是墨提斯你自己胆子太小了！"  
>一个全身掩盖在黑色的斗篷下的小女孩坐在半空中朝他们呲牙，她灵动的眼睛一转锁定了与墨提斯并肩的宙斯，"哎呀，这位小帅哥很面生呀~墨提斯你不介绍一下他吗？"<p>

墨提斯抽抽嘴角，"你口中的小帅哥是我哥们儿，宙斯。宙斯，这家伙就是我说的魔药专家，大脑回路与一般人不大一样。"

"后面那句就免了！"  
>赫卡忒嘟起嘴巴飘到宙斯面前仔细打量起他的模样，"唔，认真看，还真是跟克洛诺斯那货有点像呢。"<br>小女孩掩住嘴轻声笑起来，"墨提斯，没事儿你可不会来找我，这次是来干什么呢？应该是为了你这个哥们儿吧？"

"嗯，你知道催吐药的配方和制法吗？"

"当然~我甚至可以把催吐药直接给你们哦~"

墨提斯的绿眸中浮起几丝警惕，"…你在打什么鬼主意？冥月女神听起来可不是什么善心过盛之辈。"

"哦呵呵~你就当我是善心大发也可以哟…其实即使不是墨提斯你来找我，我也会答应帮这位小帅哥的忙的，因为…"赫卡忒的唇角勾起一个神秘的弧度。

在宙斯的眼中她的额上闪现出纯白色的八芒星，宙斯有些惊讶地对上赫卡忒意味深长的目光。  
>"你到底…"<p>

"嘘~有些东西说出来的话会变得无法收尾哟~宙斯帅哥~"

"…"面对女孩的笑容下隐藏的强势，宙斯只好选择不再追问。  
>他的余光扫过墨提斯的脸，没有发现什么异常的表情，只有对于赫卡忒难得的通融的不解。<br>墨提斯他看不到吗…

"正好前些天做着玩，而且现在还有剩余，所以马上就可以给你们的说。"赫卡忒一边说一边用手在口袋里摸索着。  
>"找到了！~"小女孩从口袋里拿出一小瓶无色的液体。"嗯哼哼~是足以让创【和谐】世【和谐】神都吐个天翻地覆的好东西哟！"<p>

果然是个危险的家伙啊！  
>墨提斯无语地扶额，"你平时都在做些什么啊…"<p>

宙斯神色凝重地从赫卡忒白嫩的小手中接过那瓶催吐药，"谢谢你的帮助，冥月女神。"

"不客气哟~"赫卡忒微笑，"哦~对了！帮人帮到底，我就再给少年你一个提示吧~要知道，即使是在奥林匹斯山上，也是有着跟克洛诺斯暗地里对着干的人哦~不过如何发现这些人就要看你自己了！"

两个少年都点头表示明白。

"无论你是因为什么原因帮了我们，我会记得这个人情的。"  
>墨提斯看起来还是非常不习惯于赫卡忒的好说话。要知道平时这个女孩简直就是捉弄人和恶作剧的代名词，要她帮个忙的实在难比登天。<p>

"墨提斯真是死脑筋~"赫卡忒朝他做了个鬼脸，"我走了~祝你们计划成功咯~一路顺风，半路失踪~"

"其实还是不应该相信她的吧！怎么看都是不靠谱的奇怪神明吧！！"

面对好友的吐槽和抓狂，宙斯无奈地赶紧给他顺毛，"不会吧，赫卡忒女神虽然表面上有些爱开玩笑，但她可是少有的力量可以和泰坦媲美的强大存在呀，是不会跟我们这些小辈在这方面恶作剧的。"

墨提斯被宙斯一阵顺毛后冷静下来，"催吐药已经到手了。现在最大的难题就是怎么混进奥林匹斯山和到时候救完人如何全身而退了。混进去的方法其实还算简单，可是如何接触到克洛诺斯的饮食就很麻烦了…我的建议是先想办法进入奥林匹斯山，找到瑞亚大人后再做打算。你觉得呢？"

"嗯，母亲她想必也是不忍我的兄弟们再在父亲腹中受苦的。"宙斯握紧手中的魔药，他目光认真地望着好友，"墨提斯…真的多亏你了，如果是我一个人的话…现在肯定不知道怎么办才好。"

"说什么傻话啊…"墨提斯被宙斯专注地眼神看的颇为不自在，转过头去，"我们可是最好的朋友，这种事情不是理所当然的吗？"

宙斯听着墨提斯有些无措的话语笑出声来，举起右手，握成拳，朝墨提斯晃晃。墨提斯也握成拳。两个少年拳头对碰。

"我要出发了，等着我的好消息吧。"

"一定要平安的回来啊！"


	3. Chapter 3

一位颈间绑着一缕薄纱，有着耀目金发的'少女'虽然身形看起来过分高挑了些，却也无损她的风姿。  
>'少女'低着头、目不斜视地走在前往时光女神宫殿的道路上，长袖内紧握成拳的双手昭示着'她'与平静表情不符的心境。<p>

就快到了，马上就能见到母亲了…  
>宙斯有些紧张，他深呼吸口气缓和自己太快的心跳，就在这时，突然有脚步声从身后传来。<p>

糟糕，来不及避开了。

一只手搭到了宙斯的肩上。宙斯强压下反手一击的冲动，垂着头，慢慢转过身，用余光观察那人。

"小美人儿~看起来脸很生嘛~"，不知是神亦或是某位神明的战士的男人对她这副'羞涩不语'的纯净模样感到有趣，"要不要认识一下，深入地探讨下感情啊？"

忍耐。这里离克洛诺斯太近了，而且周围都是泰坦的眼线，稍有不妥就会立刻暴露。  
>宙斯低着头没有出声，告诉自己绝对不能在这里出任何一点差错，否则后果不可预料。<p>

墨提斯啊，计划里似乎没有告诉过他遇到这种情况的时候该怎么做啊。宙斯在心里苦笑。

"穿的这么严严实实的，你是哪位神的新进信徒？这么可爱的样子要是以前见过绝对会有印象的啊。"，那人见宙斯没有反抗的样子更加得寸进尺了，他一手抓住少女的肩膀，另一手只伸向'她'的脸正想要搓把油的时候却被谁在半途中截住。

"哪个家伙，竟敢坏本大爷的好事。"  
>那人不爽地出声，在望见来者的面貌时闭上了嘴巴、整个人看起来都蔫了。<br>"忒弥斯大人…"

忒弥斯，秩序之神，十二泰坦之一的强大存在么…  
>宙斯忍不住抬起头想要看清他的样子。<p>

'少女'的蓝眸和秩序之神毫无波澜的黑眸目光交错。

白袍、黑发、平静到冷漠的神情都在诠释着凛然高洁的含义。  
>宙斯不禁被秩序之神的气势所惑。<p>

虽然是一副不好接近的样子，但似乎是个好人啊。

"滚。"  
>忒弥斯的声音里并没有愤怒的意味，甚至没有将多余的注意投给那个冒犯者，却令冒犯者看起来更加惊恐。<p>

"对不起！！忒弥斯大人，小的这就滚！"

冒犯者的喊声唤回宙斯的思绪，宙斯憋住气、尽力做出脸红感激的样子，掐着嗓子尖声细气地向忒弥斯道，"多谢您了，忒弥斯大人。"

"…"  
>忒弥斯朝'她'点点头，没有继续停留，离开了。<p>

好险…  
>等到一人独处的时候宙斯才感到额角和手心中微微的湿意。<p>

刚才他是真的以为身份暴露，要被这铁面的秩序之神抓去见神王了。  
>救人计划还没成功一小半就这么有惊无险、心惊肉跳的，胜利女神哪里更眷顾他了啊。<p>

为防一路上再经波折，宙斯加快了脚步。

终于，属于时光女神瑞亚的宫殿进入了视线。宙斯跟着殿内外进进出出的侍女走动，降低自己的存在感，谨慎地寻找着合适的时机。  
>直到太阳神车归来，黑夜之神执掌了天空后，宙斯才得以抓到一个可以和瑞亚独处的机会。<p>

侧卧在床上的瑞亚半眯着眼睛，看起来有些疲惫，淡淡的忧郁始终盘旋在她的眉间无法消退，她听到走近的脚步声后淡淡道，"退下吧。"

分秒消逝，但却没有行远的步伐声传入耳朵，反而感到灼人的目光落在脸上的瑞亚不悦地睁开眼睛，想要看清这个大胆无理的侍者究竟是何人。

瑞亚看到了金发'少女'投向自己的复杂目光，那目光中掺杂了太多情绪，以至于让瑞亚的心绪也跟着有了起伏。  
>瑞亚睁大眼睛，撑起身子向'少女'招手，"到我身边来。"<p>

宙斯顺从地来到母亲身边，仰首跪坐于她的身前。

瑞亚的指尖触上宙斯的脸，从额头慢慢划到下巴，勾勒着感受着这轮廓，一切的一切使这位泰坦神族的王后陷入了回忆的洪流。  
>瑞亚的手指最终轻柔地停在了'少女'颈间的薄纱上，狂喜和恐惧交缠汇聚于她的眼底。<p>

宙斯眷恋地注视着她的一切，在瑞亚碰到他的喉结时露出笑容，反握住她的手，无声地朝她呼唤着。  
>'母亲'<p>

这是，这个人是…  
>瑞亚读懂了宙斯的唇形，思绪万千，美眸中水光顿现。<p>

是她那自诞生后久别无数光阴了，让身为母亲的她错过了他的成长的孩子，宙斯啊。

但即使是母子相逢，瑞亚也不能喜悦地道出孩子的名字。在这被克洛诺斯统治的奥林匹斯山，没有什么声音能够逃得过他的耳朵。

于是最终，瑞亚也只是无声地呢喃着宙斯的名，亲吻他，拥抱他，感受他那已经成长为少年人的强健体魄。

宙斯牵着母亲的手，在她的掌心慢慢写着字句，道明自己的来意。

瑞亚沉默了。是的，她何尝希望自己的孩子继续在那不见天日的黑暗中受苦呢？可是对于丈夫的深沉爱意以及对于神王的习惯性臣服让她难有反抗之心。

她那可怜的孩子们啊…还未曾用双眼看过这世间的一切呢。  
>瑞亚悲伤难忍，泪流满面。<p>

宙斯为母亲拭去她的泪珠，再次在她掌中写下话语。他知道瑞亚的难做，也并不想让自己的母亲参与进这些危险的事情，只要瑞亚告知他一个能与克洛诺斯共处一室的机会便足矣了。

瑞亚思索着，她轻击双掌换来别殿的侍女对她们道，"次日为陛下举办的乐之宴，就由她来为陛下侍酒。她是我新进的信徒，由你们负责告知她宴会的相关事宜。"

侍女们皆点头应下。

宙斯最后难舍地看了瑞亚一眼，随着侍女们转身离开。

瑞亚怅然地望着儿子离去的背影，在那身影消失之后，慢慢用手捂住了双眼。 


	4. Chapter 4

虚假的快乐氛围总是无处不在，即使是在这被时空之神的暴政统治下的奥林匹斯山，也总是有着无数大大小小的宴会。宴会上的神和侍者们看起来都是光鲜亮丽、平和友善的。他们微笑着相互交谈，说到开心的地方更是有些轻笑出声。但心里真正认为自己是愉悦的，满足、享受于这种情形的又有几个呢？

恐怕没有几个吧，除了死忠神王一派的几位泰坦神还留在这乌云笼罩的圣山上外，其他的强大存在不都是在这世界的其他地方各自逍遥自在呢么。

当然，无论是哪里，都是不乏一些趋炎附势的献媚之辈。因为神王的垂怜而拥有了面对他人趾高气昂的底气的弱小存在也不算少。

经过一番伪装、扮成酒侍的宙斯漠然地看着乐之宴上嬉笑作乐的男男女女们。他目光极快地扫过位于高座之上的神王后收回了视线。

冷静点，现在即使是墨提斯也认不出来你是谁。伪装很完美，一切都在计划之中。  
>宙斯端起金质的精美酒壶，面上挂着谦和的微笑缓步朝那王座走去。<p>

交谈着的神们的余光都瞄到了他的身影，极短的、以至于像是错觉一样的静默出现，但在宙斯要察觉到的时候又都恢复了之前谈笑风生的模样。

不，那不是错觉。

钉在背后的那些灼烫的、不屑的、等着看好戏的目光令宙斯烦躁，他安复着呼吸，表面上做出乖顺的模样，顶住近身克洛诺斯而感到的压力站到他身侧，"陛下。"

克洛诺斯将手中的酒杯微移向宙斯。宙斯捧起酒壶将金棕色的酒液倒入杯中，不稳的手腕致使些许酒液溅洒在了神王的袍上。

"对不起！陛下，请您责罚！"

众神的视线中这个金发的酒侍惨白着脸跪下，因为冒犯于神王而害怕得身体都微微战栗起来。

是真的笨手笨脚，还是别有图谋呢？  
>在场的众神只觉得有一场好戏正要开演，都悄悄地将注意力投在了那位于殿内最高处的两者身上。<p>

克洛诺斯饶有兴致地望着自己身前这个笨手笨脚的酒侍者，与奥林匹斯山上大多数女神们暴露性感的装束不同，那被一身严实的白袍为'她'平添了几分童真的纯洁，因为不安而垂下的颤动着的长睫和清秀干净的容貌使'她'的惊恐看起来反而别有一番美感。

呵。拙劣的勾引，但是有效。  
>神王心底评价着，随后嗤笑出声。<p>

克洛诺斯伸手将宙斯拉到怀中，强硬地抬起他的脸，朝他暧昧道，"那就罚你为朕更衣。"

耳朵灵点的神听到这句话后有的互相交换着眼色，有的恼火地暗恨不已。  
>如果不出所料，神王的新宠恐怕就是这个不知名的小小酒侍了。<p>

掩饰起眼中一切不该在此时出现的情绪，宙斯伏在克洛诺斯的臂膀中随他进入更为安静和私密的偏殿，他意识到救人的唯一时机已然成熟，成败在此一举。

远离了宴会的喧嚣后，克洛诺斯更能好好端详'她'的脸庞，不知为什么这个酒侍带给了他一种难言的熟悉和亲近。  
>或许他本身就是偏好这个类型的？<br>想法不过是一念间，神王没有往其他方向深究，转而享受起美人在怀的时刻。

宙斯感到克洛诺斯在自己身上游走的双手，强忍着怒火朝他轻声道，"陛下，请您允许我将功赎罪。"同时将视线投向了桌上的酒壶与金杯。

本着欣赏美人倒酒也是一种享受、煮熟了的鸭子反正跑不了的想法，神王点头允了。

宙斯动作小心隐蔽地将赫卡忒给的催吐药倒入酒中，端起酒杯坐到克洛诺斯身边。'少女'蜜色的肌肤衬着金色的酒盏显得格外好看，克洛诺斯没有多想就着'她'的手将杯中酒液一饮而尽，末了还用舌尖舔过'少女'的指尖。

由克洛诺斯主导的调情仍在继续，甚至越来越露骨。  
>宙斯觉得他的忍耐快到极限了，满心的念头只剩下期盼着药效发作了。<p>

克洛诺斯感到了头晕。  
>不对，他的眼神锐利起来，用力攥住宙斯的手腕，质问他，"你在酒里放了什么？！"<p>

但很快他连去惩罚宙斯这个图谋不轨者的力气都消失了，一种强烈的呕吐感迫使克洛诺斯弯下腰去。

被神王的怒火震到的宙斯连忙退开几步，逃离他的禁锢，心神不定地看着这个方才还强大的让人畏惧的男子痛苦地咳嗽、干呕着。

刚刚的那种感觉，就像是死亡的阴影笼罩到了头顶。  
>时空之神的怒火令宙斯从未如此鲜明地意识到他们两者间力量上根本性的差距。<p>

宙斯紧紧盯住被催吐药折腾地难有余力的克洛诺斯。

慢慢地，五个散发着不同颜色柔光的光球被克洛诺斯吐出来，在落到地面时纷纷化成了双眸紧闭着的少年们的模样。

当宙斯的眼神落到其中一人的身上时，再也无法移开。  
>那一瞬间，关于危险的、恐惧的、如何逃离的…所有的念头都被抛在了脑后。<br>他的视网膜中只剩下了那个身影。

那是比鲜活的生命更灿烂，比燃烧的烈焰更灼热，比初升的阳光还要耀目的美丽。 


	5. Chapter 5

少年有着一种无法用言语去描述的极致美丽。挺拔的鼻子，秀美的唇，凛冽的让人不敢心生亵渎的神情。他身形高挑，肌肉匀称，全身每一处的线条都是绝对的完美。  
>最为夺目的是他那披散下来的耀目红发，那双有着比火焰更加炽热的色彩的绯色双眸。<p>

若非一旁克洛诺斯的威压让身体向他抗议着发出危险的信号，宙斯情愿就这样注视着这个少年，沉醉于这份美丽直到永远。

到了此时，克洛诺斯还有什么不明白，这位残暴的神王被怒火席卷了头脑后，只剩下将这几个潜在威胁和宙斯全部留在此地的念头，竟突破了药性强行聚起力量朝那兄弟几人轰去。  
>"Chaos Hyetos！"<p>

宙斯连忙用神力形成护盾挡在哈迪斯一众身前。克洛诺斯注意到空门大开的宙斯，怒笑出声，从虚空中拔出长剑斩向他。

简直就是老鹰和鸡崽间的战斗般。战斗经验和身经百战的时空之神相比，宙斯弱小的不堪一击，在兄弟们的援助下也没能支撑过几回的宙斯被克洛诺斯一剑斩落左臂。剧痛袭来，鲜血喷涌而出。

眼看下一剑就要斩断他的头颈了，宙斯避无可避、挡无可挡，只能心生绝望地看着剑锋朝自己飞来。

然而他所以为的疼痛并没有再次袭来，只闻几声金属撞击、短兵相接的声音在耳畔回荡。  
>宙斯看到一个全身上下都笼罩在黑袍中，看不清面目的人手执短刃帮他挡下了克洛诺斯狠辣的追击。<p>

同一时间好友墨提斯的喊叫声也在偏殿中响起。  
>"还愣着干什么！快跑啊！宙斯！"<p>

墨提斯？

墨提斯拉过在眼中被吓傻了的好友的手，招呼起哈迪斯几人急忙往偏殿外的隐蔽小径跑去。

被墨提斯拽着一路狂奔的宙斯忍不住回望那个不知名的援军。  
>"那个人是谁？"<p>

"不知道啊，谁管他。莫名其妙地突然出现的家伙。不过多亏了那家伙你才没有被砍掉头啊。"

墨提斯带着几人一路逃亡，还不忘逮着空当朝宙斯吐槽，"笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！要不是有人突然救了你，你就等着掉了脑袋后再被克洛诺斯一口吞进肚子里吧！都说了要小心，要隐蔽！"

宙斯感到两人交握的手间，从墨提斯那边传来的颤抖。  
>他的这个好友是真心在为他的安全而感到担忧害怕，也因他的涉险而愤怒。<p>

"…可你不也是一样吗？都说了不要跟着我来了。自己还偷偷跑到奥林匹斯山。现在好了，成了我的共犯，看你父亲不被你气的暴走。"

"你以为到底是因为谁啊！宙斯！！"

一路奔走连带着几次瞬移终于从圣山逃到了大地与冥界的交界处的几个少年终于得以放松神经。

宙斯抹了一把冷汗，"看来克洛诺斯的追兵还没有找到我们的踪迹。赫卡忒的药效应该还在持续。"

"别提那个家伙啦！我就知道她果然一点儿都不靠谱。都吃了药了还能活蹦乱跳地砍你一条胳膊算什么。干脆改名为假药之神好了。"

"现在不是说这个的时候啦，墨提斯。"宙斯松开与墨提斯交握着右手，朝他的兄弟们微笑，"刚才情况紧急，大家都还好吗？我是宙斯，是母亲的小儿子，你们的弟弟。"

"我是波塞冬，排行老二的样子。"蓝发蓝眼的爽朗少年抬手指指宙斯仍在滴血的断臂处，"我们倒是看起来没什么问题啊，不过你这个样子难道不疼吗？"

"就是啊。伤成这样也不出声，果然是笨蛋啊。"墨提斯连忙将用双手运起神力凑向血肉模糊的伤处，"长出来可能要几天，这几天你就先当断臂男吧。"

眼看墨提斯又有炸毛的趋势，宙斯讪笑几声，转移他的注意力，他看向剩余的几人道，"你们还没有告诉我你们的名字呢。"

"哈迪斯。"  
>肤色苍白、面无表情的黑发长子似乎不喜言语，说了自己的名字后就又陷入了沉默。<p>

"赫斯提亚，排行第三。"  
>棕色卷发的赫斯提亚反而是几人中显得最为成熟的，搞得宙斯一开始还以为他才是大哥。<p>

"德墨忒尔，你的四哥。"  
>和宙斯有着同色长发的德墨忒尔看起来颇为和善，是和哈迪斯完全不同的类型。从一开始，温柔的笑容就一直挂在他的唇边。<p>

宙斯的目光中流露出些许激动和期待，他望向他最后的那个兄长，那个有着无与伦比的惊人美貌与气势的红发少年。

"赫拉。"  
>注意到了幼弟过于热切的眼神，但他并没有在意。同样是略显冷淡的口吻，但与大哥哈迪斯波澜不惊的淡漠不同，他给人的感觉是与生俱来的尊贵与骄傲。<p>

赫拉…五哥…  
>宙斯在心底呢喃着他的名字，只感到一种未知的喜悦在不断上涌，这喜悦使宙斯唇角的笑容更加深了几分。<p>

最为熟悉宙斯的墨提斯眼尖地察觉到了他神情的变化，抽抽嘴角，"突然笑的这么荡漾，果然死里逃生带来的喜悦是非常的巨大的啊。"

"那是，看到大家都好好的，当然非常高兴啊。"宙斯含糊地回应着墨提斯，决定将那份迷乱了心神的悸动深深埋藏。

他第一个发现的，独属于他的珍宝。


	6. Chapter 6

时刻关注着宙斯行动的盖亚在得到消息后也很快来到了这个大地和冥界的交界处。

"孩子们，你们果然没有令我失望。"盖亚笑得欣慰，对于宙斯一次就成功救出他的兄弟们而感到满意，"神王克洛诺斯已经迷失了心智。现在正是你们兄弟拿起武器推翻他，将你们的母亲瑞亚和奥林匹斯从他的阴影中解救出来的时刻。"

比起其他经受过被克洛诺斯生吞囚禁之苦的兄弟不同，宙斯对于他的这个父亲其实并没有真正的深仇大恨。宙斯想起瑞亚对于父亲同样深切的爱意，感到些许动摇。

宙斯抬起头，动动嘴唇，刚想要说些什么的时候，看到了盖亚投向他的不含笑意的漠然目光。

那眼神带着森寒的命令和告诫的意味，宙斯想到盖亚之前的警告，最终什么都没有说。

"你们的母亲瑞亚协助宙斯救出你们的事情肯定也已经被克洛诺斯发现，等克洛诺斯的注意力从你们身上转移之时，也就是她的危险之日。"盖亚煽动着，"你们的潜力无限，目前却还是太过弱小。若是有副趁手的兵刃的话，未尝没有和那些泰坦们一战的可能。"

盖亚继续道，"这里再往前一步就是属于冥界的土地，在那无尽的深渊里有着三位被乌拉诺斯囚禁了的独眼巨人。他们是我的子裔，且善于锻制武器。如果你们求助于他们，他们定会乐于提供帮助。"

"不过，你们不能再在一起行动。克洛诺斯的亲信马上就会循着踪迹寻来，你们需要兵分两路，一路去寻那三位独眼巨人锻制武器，一路帮忙引开那些追兵。"说到这里，盖亚适时地露出担忧的表情，"幽冥深渊虽在我的弟弟塔尔塔罗斯的统治范围内，但里面同样生活着很多危险的生物和邪神。他们并不友善，也不推崇和平，深渊之行将会充满危险…"

比起年龄虽长，心智却因不分日夜的囚禁而停留在孩童时期的兄长们，自认比他们经历丰富许多的宙斯觉得自己义不容辞，"我去寻找那三位独眼巨人锻造武器。"

"听起来是有些危险，貌似很有趣的样子。"波塞冬仍是那副大咧咧的笑容，深渊的危险完全影响不到他。

哈迪斯也点头表明了自己的意愿。

这样的话，留在地面上的就剩下赫斯提亚、德墨忒尔和赫拉了。宙斯有些担心他们面对追兵能不能全身而退，"墨提斯，能拜托你带着哥哥们引走追兵吗？毕竟你是最了解这一带地形的了。"

"放心好了，你们只管安心去找独眼巨人。等你回来，他们连一根头发都不会少的。"墨提斯自信答道。

幸好有墨提斯在，真的是太好了。

好友的体贴和温柔总是令宙斯感到心暖。

"自己小心点儿，独臂男！别把另一条胳膊也弄丢了。"

"…这是能随随便便说丢就丢的玩意儿吗。"

"哈哈哈哈！"

没有多余的时间可以再去浪费，道别之后两路人马在冥界入口处分离，宙斯也第一次真正踏上了隶属冥界的阴森之地。

* * *

><p>虽说奥林匹斯山对于宙斯其实更为危险，但比起毫无光明、只有悬挂着不详冥月的暗紫色天空的冥界来说，他自认还是更为欣赏圣山之景。<p>

"…景色还可以。"哈迪斯少有的发言惊的宙斯和波塞冬一脸囧然，但他自己似乎没有意识到丝毫不对。

"不愧是大哥，品味爱好都那么与众不同。"波塞冬挠着蓝发笑出声，与哈迪斯两人一左一右，将因失去左臂而不便战斗的宙斯围在中间慢慢前行着。

"盖亚老师只说了那些独眼巨人在无尽深渊之地，可是怎么找到那儿呢…没有什么想法啊。"宙斯感到一阵头疼。

"这个简单啊，随便抓个无辜的路人来问问不就行了。"粗线条的波塞冬马上说出了他的'靠谱'方法。

唔…

"…听起来很奇怪，不过好像也只能这样了…"宙斯无奈，突然发现了他的哥哥们的大脑回路是多么不凡。

渐渐地，脚下的地面由岩石的冷灰变成了浅淡的颜色。

宙斯蹭了蹭鞋底，感到那些灰白色的不明物质似乎并不非常坚实。

"是骸骨。"哈迪斯最先发现了地面的真相。

"咦！好厉害！！"波塞冬表示大哥就是见多识广，"话说，你们有没有听到什么奇怪的声音？"

奇怪的声音？

宙斯和哈迪斯皆摇头。

很快他们的疑问就得以解答。

像是'清澈'这个词的对立面一样，那是一条长得无法望到尽头的纯黑之河。

仔细观察的话，它那暗色的河水之下似乎还有着什么别的东西在翻滚着、挣扎着、沸腾着，宙斯直觉得感到那不会是他想要了解的存在。愈是走近，耳边若有似无的哀鸣之声就愈是明晰。

河的边上停靠着一帆小舟，一个用黑斗篷遮掩住全身、看不清样貌的人翘着脚，懒散地坐在船上数着金币。

冥河阿刻戎，唯有乘坐卡戎的船才可安全渡过的'羽沉河'。


	7. Chapter 7

"哦？"卡戎也看到了朝河走来的三个少年，"真是难见呐，竟然有客人会来冥界。"

瞄到卡戎露在袖外肤色灰白的手和放置在手边的船桨，宙斯问他，"你就是这河的摆渡人吗？"

"没错。载你们渡河也不是不可以，不过你们带来了吗？"

波塞冬好奇问道，"带来什么？"

"还用说吗？当然是钱啊。"卡戎嘿嘿笑了几声，朝宙斯一行抬手搓着手指，"想要到达对岸的都要付我钱。"

本以为对方会故意提出什么刁难的要求的宙斯愣住，"钱…你指的是金子吗？"

"要这么定义的话要可以。"

"我们给你钱。"宙斯在兄长的帮助下褪去右臂上佩戴的黄金臂饰递给卡戎。

卡戎接过臂环用牙咬了下，看起来对黄金的成色很满意，"现在像你们这么识时务的年轻人真是少见哟。好了，你们可以上船了。"

宙斯和波塞冬踏进小船，在队伍最后的哈迪斯正要上船的时候却被卡戎的船桨拦了下来。

"等等，我说的'你们'指的可是两个人，这点份量也只够付两人份的渡资而已。"

"唉？怎么这样啊！"波塞冬看起来有点生气，"多载一个又不会把你的船弄沉了。"

宙斯见哈迪斯无法上船，连忙在身上摸索还有什么可以支付的东西，但一无所获。

"规矩就是规矩，本大爷卡戎可是不会为任何人破例的。"卡戎扯着嗓子回答波塞冬。

嗯？感觉哪里不对…  
>和波塞冬争吵起来的卡戎突然觉得有点冷，他打了个喷嚏，眯起眼睛寻找冷气的来源。<p>

环顾一周的卡戎看到了哈迪斯投向他的无波目光。

"你小子…"卡戎的声音低了下去。  
>嘶…嗯…这么看，竟然有点…<p>

"…算了。"卡戎沉默了好一会儿，对着哈迪斯的脸上看下看最终憋出了一句话，"今天就当是特别服务了。"

宙斯和波塞冬都惊讶于卡戎态度的突然转变，哈迪斯反而淡定得很，若无其事地在船上找个空地坐下来。

卡戎摇起船桨，小舟不急不缓地离岸驶向河的彼岸。

"我驾着载死人的小船，啦啦啦。"卡戎是完全不介意在有听众的情况下唱歌，哼起走调的自编歌谣，"小鬼们，你们不要因为陶醉于我歌声而掉到河里啊。"

"这么难听的歌谁会陶醉在里面啊！"波塞冬嘲笑。

"那是你们年纪太小，还没有到能够理解本大爷的音乐的境界。"卡戎也不生气，他瞅瞅三个少年，问他们，"你们是亲兄弟？"

"是啊。"

"兄弟仨一点都不像啊。"卡戎感叹道，他朝哈迪斯的方向抬抬下巴,"刚刚看到那个黑头发的小鬼的时候，我还以为我们尼克斯一系又添了新成员。"

被勾起了兴趣的波塞冬问他，"你也是冥神？你是什么神啊。"

"哦吼吼，这个问题问得好。"卡戎怪笑起来，"本大爷乃是黑夜女神和黑暗神的子裔，冥河的守护者，卡戎殿下是也。"

…那位以幽雅安静而著称的黑夜女神得跟多么聒噪的男神结合才能生下你这样的孩子啊！？  
>原本脑中黑暗神霸气、高深莫测的形象瞬间石化粉碎，风一吹，一点儿渣儿都不剩了。<br>真是细思恐极，宙斯忍不住打了个哆嗦，停下脑补。

波塞冬倒是对卡戎的话有不同的看法，"冥河的守护者…哼，听起来还算威风。"

到底哪里威风了啊！  
>宙斯掩面，不想再看一大一小、两个同样大脑构造奇特的人打得火热的画面，转头看向从始至终未发一言的长兄。<p>

哈迪斯靠在船沿上，如雨后碧空般纯净的蓝眸静静凝视着河水。

"…亡魂。"

"嗯？"哈迪斯冷不防冒出的词语让宙斯有些惊讶，一旁聊着的波塞冬和卡戎也都停下交谈看向他。

哈迪斯闭上眼睛，没有再出声。

宙斯明白了冥河之下的秘密。  
>原来如此，刚刚听到的那些声响，都源自于这黑水之下的怨灵吗。<p>

"大哥的感觉好敏锐！"波塞冬好奇地将头探出小船，凑近水面仔细观察起来。

"啊。干净的灵魂就是好…总能看清很多污秽之人无法发觉的东西。"卡戎不奇怪哈迪斯一眼就能发现水下东西的面目，继续道，"在这阿刻戎河里既浮不起来也无法游动。这么多年下来，河底堆了不少妄想另辟蹊径、自以为不坐船就可以渡河的愚蠢之辈的灵魂。"

宙斯暗地里抽了口冷气。  
>这冥界，还真是处处暗藏杀机。<p>

冥河虽长，但随着小船的前行也终于到达了河的另一边。  
>"快到了。"卡戎提醒几个少年。<p>

乍眼望去，河的彼岸是比渡河前更显狰狞的荒芜之景。形状违和的嶙峋怪石高高矮矮，将少年们想要一探究竟的视线阻拦在外。

宙斯一行在靠岸后纷纷走下卡戎的小船。

"黑发小子。"卡戎开口叫住了正要离去的哈迪斯，伸手在怀里翻找了会儿，抛给他一卷泛黄的陈旧羊皮纸。

哈迪斯伸手接住，抬头看向卡戎等待他的说明。

"看在你小子长得很像我死去的女友的份上，这份我小时候画的地图就送给你了。"

"你这怪大叔！死去的女友这种一听就是谎话的奇怪设定是从哪个犄角旮旯里翻出来的啊！居然敢打我大哥的主意！！"  
>波塞冬牌兄控火药桶一点就炸，宙斯见他只差喷火的模样囧得赶紧从后面抱紧他的腰，"二哥！不能乱来啊，冲动要坏大事的啊！"<p>

没有去管耍宝的弟弟，哈迪斯朝卡戎微微点头。

冥河的摆渡人朝哈迪斯摇摇手，摇起船桨，驾着小船行远了。

"别生气了，二哥。"好不容易将抓狂的波塞冬顺好毛，宙斯朝兄长们微笑，"虽然不知道卡戎为什么帮助我们，但是总算是有了这里的线索了。"

哈迪斯颌首表示同意。  
>但当他展开那份地图和宙斯、波塞冬一起查看的时候，三个人默契地一起沉默了。<p>

宙斯呆滞地望着这份比鬼画符、幼儿涂鸦还要难以理解辨别的手绘地图。  
>他早该知道的，跟冥界扯上关系的…都是些坑爹货啊。 <p>


	8. Chapter 8

'能歌善绘的艺术家'的大脑果然不是普通人能理解的…  
>宙斯将卡戎的地图正过来反过去地来回看，最终也没能从那由点线圈组合而成的'地图'中得到什么有用的信息。<p>

"你们看。"  
>哈迪斯指尖点向地图中的某处。<p>

宙斯望去，发现是条略粗的红线，"嗯，这里确实有些不一样。不过那个红线代表什么呢？旁边也没有注解。"

"肯定是在说安全的线路吧！"波塞冬表示真相只能是这个。

是这样吗？  
>宙斯有些犹豫于要不要去相信波塞冬的说法，他看向哈迪斯等他的表态。<p>

黑发少年想了想，给出了肯定的回答。

少数服从多数，况且宙斯对于严肃可靠的大哥的判断还是非常信任的，于是三兄弟比照着地图上的方向前进。  
>沿途之景，目及所视的地方都给人以负面之感。不知何时悄染血色的夜空中冥月渐隐，路边七零八落的未知生物的尸体骸骨堆积成山，没有一丝风、仿佛凝固了的空气…一切的一切都向闯入者诉说着毫无生气的死寂。<p>

一路上没有任何能够用来指向的标志物、除了荒芜还是荒芜，所以在这种情况下出现一座精致的石殿无疑是件有些诡异的事情。

殿口的石阶上，一位美丽的白袍少女侧身而坐、弹奏着银制的小竖琴，她的歌喉婉转动听、轻柔甜美，让闻者无不感到内心烦闷的消融。

少女唱道，"远道而来的客人呀~是何事令你的手臂受伤、眼睛困惑迷茫？不若与我-夜神友善的女儿阿帕忒说说，愿尼克斯能令你重归无忧的快乐。"唱完，她停下手中的弹奏，黑眸看向三人中间的宙斯。

并没有发现对方的敌意，少女无害的姿态和温暖纯正的神力属性令宙斯心中的疑云散去大半，"我们是去深渊之地寻找独眼巨人们的。如果可以，劳烦你为我们指明方向。"

"没有问题。"少女微笑，拂动竖琴的琴弦，随着琴音的弥散，宙斯身前的石地震动、隆出一座'小山'，乐曲仍在进行，小山的细节愈加清晰，最终变成了缩小了的冥界模型。

"我们现在所在的地方在这儿。"她走下石阶来到宙斯一行身边，示意道，"幽冥深渊之地离这里还有很长一段距离要走呢，不过我知道一条捷径，走这条捷径的话至少可以省下三分之二的时间。"她抬手，朝少年们比划起路线来。

发现她指出的路跟卡戎的地图上的红线大体上没有差别，方向更加地清楚而已。

宙斯有点纠结。  
>是要对身边的事物抱有警惕和戒备没有错，但如果疑心过头了的话，岂不是将别人珍贵的好意也一并拒绝掉了么…她毫无缘故地欺骗他们又能得到什么好处呢？也许，是可以相信的吧…<p>

想到此处，宙斯放下犹豫，朝少女微笑，"多谢你，阿帕忒。"

"不必言谢，能够帮上你们的忙我也感到开心。"少女的语气真诚。

辞别白袍少女与兄长们继续前行，走远了的宙斯无法看到在他离去后少女笑容未变，眼底却浮起了讥诮之色的模样。

这位生来就是为了欺诈他人的少女挥挥手，身后的宫殿逐渐透明、最终消失不见，周身方才还给人以暖意的气息褪下伪装后转为冰冷，"真是可爱呢，这种能够轻易相信他人的天真呀…"欺骗女神掩唇轻笑，"对这样的你们来说，走下小弯路其实是件好事，不是吗？"

于此同时，继续数起金币的卡戎一拍脑门，自语起来，"哎呀，忘了跟他们说，那几个神经兮兮的家伙的住处最好别去，我还特地用红线标出来了，看懂是没问题的吧，那几个小子脑子不笨的样子啊。"

* * *

><p>顺着阿帕忒指点的方向走了不久后视野逐渐变得开阔起来，原本沉重的空气也有了变化，宙斯察觉到空气中水汽的增加。<br>看来和那位少女所说的一样，只要找到那条悲叹之河-克塞特斯，沿着它的上游走，应该就能寻到独眼巨人们的住处了。

太好了，能够尽快返回的话，就可以帮五哥他们共同抵御追兵了。  
>思绪不觉间又转到了那个炽烈的身影上。只是想着，宙斯就感到心跳有些加速。<p>

事情像是向着好的方向发展，宙斯也不禁稍稍放松自从进入冥界后就一直紧绷着的神经。

"等等。"哈迪斯突然伸手拦下宙斯和波塞冬，他皱起好看的眉， "有奇怪的动静。"

宙斯听到他的话眯起眼睛，将手按到腰畔的剑柄上。

克塞特斯河平静的水面起了波澜，一个庞大的黑影在宙斯惊讶的目光中从河中一跃而出。

一个背生双翼、上半身为面颊洁白的妇人、下半身却是巨蛇的怪物样子违和至极，它喷吐着腥气，双目放光地朝着宙斯兄弟爬来。

"看看我发现了什么？几个满身讨厌的奥林匹斯山臭味的小男孩。"那怪物完全没有将宙斯他们的那点儿戒备放在眼里，愉悦地伸出开叉的信子，"正好做我厄喀德那的点心。"  
>话音刚落，半人半蛇的怪物就展开羽翼飞起，朝站在中间、看起来最为虚弱的断臂的少年扑过去。<p>

宙斯连忙后跳躲开怪物的突然袭击，拔出短剑，一边快速移动着，一边试图找出怪物的弱点。

"可恶！"  
>波塞冬见它仗着身体巨大逼得幼弟四处闪躲，愤怒地用力量凝结出条条水龙、根根冰刺打向怪物，湿润的空气和就在附近的河流使他的攻击更强。哈迪斯也燃烧神力，聚集暗能量攻击怪物附着了鳞片的胸腹部位。<p>

然而那怪物却只是怪笑着，也不躲闪，任这些威力巨大的攻击打在身上。

烟尘散去，怪物的身体上却不见丝毫伤痕，"愚蠢的小子！我可是免疫这世间一切属性能量的太古魔蛇厄喀德那。放弃挣扎，乖乖成为我的食物吧！！"，它戏弄般地用那条布满鳞片的蛇尾不断抽向宙斯的所在之处，少年的抵抗逐渐崩溃。

宙斯一次闪避不及被它趁机一尾抽中，闷哼着倒在地上。怪物似乎也玩够了这猫捉老鼠的游戏，不再留给他更多的反抗的机会，用尾巴卷起宙斯的身体送到嘴边，露出獠牙，打算享用这难得的美食。

"宙斯！！！"  
>波塞冬惊怒非常地大喊，哈迪斯脸色顿变。<br>但怪物战斗间喷洒在他们方向的毒雾令他们身体麻痹、行动不能，只能眼睁睁地看着蛇女怪的信子舔上了宙斯的脖颈。

只有物理攻击能够奏效的话，那致命处会是哪里呢？

宙斯胸口不断起伏、剧烈地喘息着，扫视眼前怪物的全身。

"结束了，小鬼。"

就在怪物张开血口准备咬破少年的喉咙的瞬间，宙斯挥动右臂、猛地用短剑狠狠刺进它的蛇瞳。 


	9. Chapter 9

"啊啊啊啊啊！"  
>蛇女怪没想到自己眼中弱小的存在竟能给它造成伤害，眼球破碎的剧痛令蛇女怪忍不住翻滚嘶吼。宙斯被暴走的怪物一下甩在地上、滑出很远的距离。<p>

"弱点是眼睛！"波塞冬看到了宙斯攻击的奏效马上反应过来，他抓过一根冰刃，强行驱使着麻木的双腿奔向蛇女怪的所在。在哈迪斯困住怪物行动的锁链的帮助之下，波塞冬手持刃尖，瞄准怪物完好的另一只眼睛，"去死吧！！"

但是预想中鲜血迸溅的场面没有出现。波塞冬的腕关节被恰到好处的力道敲击，掌中的冰刃因手指被迫松开而掉在了地上，溅起一声脆响。

截断波塞冬攻击的是身着灰袍的成年男子，他唇角微挑、带着笑意，眼底却充斥了危险的暗色。  
>"住手，克洛诺斯的儿子。"<p>

"你这家伙！"波塞冬愤怒地瞪向这个突然出现的搅局者，"为什么阻止我？"

"呵…原因么，不是你有资格知道的。"

"嚣张的混蛋！是敌人的话，现在就把你打倒在这里！"

爬起身的宙斯抬起头，第一眼望见的就是那人额间散着柔光的纯白八芒星。  
>这个标志！？和那天出现在赫卡忒头上的一样…<br>少年瞳孔紧缩，下意识地喊出声，"二哥！不要！"

"宙斯？"弟弟焦急的喊声止住了波塞冬的攻击，波塞冬一脸不爽地戒备着眼前的男子，"你认识这个男人？"

宙斯不知如何回答。

那男人见他咬着嘴唇、思索解释的模样，笑弯眼睛，朝他伸出手，"岂止是认识呢…"

没有缘由的，宙斯似是明白了他那未说出口的话语。  
>这个男人的一举一动比方才蛇女怪带给他的威胁和压力甚至更大。感到自己的思维乱成一团，宙斯面对兄长们不解的目光只能皱起眉，摇头不语。<p>

"摩洛斯大人！这几个奥林匹斯山来的小子竟然弄瞎我的眼睛。"稍从剧痛中恢复，蛇女怪仅剩的眼中遍布血丝、满是仇恨，它尖声叫道，"您要为冥界的住民主持公道啊！"

"是你逾越了，厄喀德那。"

"摩洛斯大人？！"蛇女怪不敢置信。

摩洛斯没有回头理会蛇女怪，漠然道，"我救下你，是因为你还有用。现在，还不快滚。"

蛇女怪被他的森寒的语气震得胆颤，低着头、捂住仍在滴血的眼睛爬回河里。

波塞冬看起来并没有因摩洛斯对宙斯尚算友好的态度而对他有所改观。面对朝宙斯走来的摩洛斯，波塞冬扬手唤出水龙阻拦了他的步伐。

"不友好的小家伙，你再拦着我的话，你的兄弟恐怕就要永远地留在这冥界了。"顺着摩洛斯的手指，波塞冬发现了宙斯脖子上隐约开始扩散的不祥黑色，"我能治疗厄喀德那的蛇毒。"

"可恶…"波塞冬满脸不甘地给摩洛斯让路。

完全没有什么痛感，原来已经中了毒吗。

金发少年绷着身体任摩洛斯抚上自己的脖子，用力量驱散蛇毒。

"你们为何走到这克塞特斯河边，这河可是冥界万千妖魔喜欢呆的地方。"

"…一个叫阿帕忒的好心女孩为我们指路，说沿着河的上游走是到达独眼巨人们居所的捷径。"

"阿帕忒，好心的女孩？"摩洛斯被他逗笑，"是我的妹妹，欺诈女神阿帕忒吧。单纯的灵魂啊，这冥界里看起来善良的存在，内里究竟是什么颜色的可是没人能够知道。"

被狠狠地耍了…唉，真要说起来还是他自找的。宙斯苦笑，"那你现在来，又是要做什么？"

"忘了自我介绍了，我乃黑夜女神的子裔，命运之神摩洛斯。"

'命运'一词令宙斯联想到了盖亚曾经说过的那些话语。  
>这个男人，跟他的老师盖亚之间会有什么关联吗？<p>

"至于前来的目的嘛，为了妹妹的恶作剧道歉而负责为各位引路的这个理由如何呢？"

已经因为自己的轻信而令兄长们同样涉嫌的宙斯无法再次轻言相信，他将决定的权利交给他的兄长，"大哥，二哥？…"

"我不想相信这个人！"  
>"跟他走。"<br>波塞冬和哈迪斯的声音撞到了一起。

"大哥？"波塞冬微微睁大眼睛，困惑地看向哈迪斯，"这个男人可是刚刚骗了我们的那个女孩的兄弟啊，而且这么一副神秘兮兮的样子，怎么看都是不能信任的吧！"

摩洛斯对波塞冬当面的坏话不置可否，转动眼珠瞟向神色冷淡的哈迪斯。  
>他倒是有些好奇这个克洛诺斯的长子是怎么想的。<p>

"…"哈迪斯抿起淡色的唇，慢慢道，"这个男人的力量很强。"  
>所以即使不用欺骗的方式，也可以用强大的武力逼迫他们按照他想要的方式去做。<p>

'啪啪啪'  
>摩洛斯像是讥讽又似是赞扬地向哈迪斯鼓掌，"正如他所说的，无论我的理由是什么，还是乖乖随我走的好，无谓的抵抗只能制造毫无意义的伤口。更何况我并无敌意。"<p>

宙斯待蛇毒被完全驱除之后开口道"那么，带路吧。"

* * *

><p>莫伊莱，命运三女神的总称。<br>她们是身为命中注定劫数的化身的摩洛斯最为贴心的助手，操纵着象征世间万物命运的丝线。  
>缠卷、测量、剪断丝线的动作间就轻易地为万物谱写下了他们既定的未来。<p>

"哎呀！摩洛斯哥哥。"  
>"带回了来自圣山的。"<br>"蓝眼睛的少年们。"  
>当莫伊莱遥遥望到摩洛斯一行的身影时，显示了她们冥神身份的灰白色的脸上浮现出一模一样的笑容。<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

将生命线从卷线杆缠到纺锤上的长女克罗索，负责用杆子丈量丝线长度的次女拉克西丝，以及用剪刀将生命线剪断、决定死亡的幺女阿特洛玻斯。

莫伊莱三双相似的眼睛齐齐盯住宙斯。  
>"金色头发的。"<br>"克洛诺斯的小儿子。"  
>"我们想要见你一面很久了。"<p>

"见我一面？"宙斯有些惊讶。

"是的。"  
>"因为我们同为。"<p>

那被模糊了、无法听清的话语是？

宙斯的眼中，三个命运女神的额头上蓦然亮起那个曾经令他倍感疑惑的白色八芒星,他余光瞟向波塞冬和哈迪斯，发现他们仍是什么异常都没有看到的样子。

又是这个标志，长久以来一幕幕奇怪的场景重叠脑海，宙斯迫切地需要谁来解答他的疑问，"你们究竟是？"

"请不要心急。"  
>"你的疑惑很快就将由。"<br>"摩洛斯哥哥来解答。"

"在此期间。"  
>"我们会暂时。"<br>"招待你的两位兄长。"  
>命运女神们暗示他们让摩洛斯和宙斯独处一会儿。<p>

宙斯呼出一口气，和哈迪斯、波塞冬交换一个眼神，随着摩洛斯走到一旁。

摩洛斯在宙斯警惕的目光中挥手设下隔绝声响和窥探的结界，确保无人能够听到他们的谈话，"是令你知道一些事情的时候了，卡俄斯的意志、世界既定的未来、与吾等同为九贤者之一的'命运'的执行者哟。"

九贤者？  
>"…告诉我，你们究竟是怎样的存在？你们和我的老师盖亚之间又有什么关系？"<p>

"原来盖亚女神什么都没有对你说吗？也好…"

摩洛斯想了想道，"你也知道命运的定义，那是无法被改变的过去和充满变数未来。但其实世间万物都在冥冥之中遵守着、朝着这个世界所希望的方向发展，按理说是不会有偏离命运轨迹的事情出现。'充满变数的未来'实际上并不存在。"

"本应该一直完美地、没有一丝差错地进行下去的未来在某一天出了偏差。一开始无人知晓这点，直到盖亚发现了爱欲之神厄洛斯的'死亡'，或者说爱神自我意识的消失更为准确吧。"

"为了将未来扭回原本的路线上，世界的意志抹去了令未来出现异数的厄洛斯的意识，不过爱欲仍存在于这个世界，法则不过是重归了初始的无意识的运转状态，未来的进行并没有受到阻碍。"

"黄金时代过去了，世界的意志一直在自己清理着异数，异数却有增无减。终于，世界的意志厌倦了无休止的清理，它选出了身为法则化身的九贤者们来维护命运，并告诉他们，如果未来继续偏离的话，它将直接重置所有的法则，世间万物、一切的一切重归于零。"

原来，之前的那些猜想、那些怪诞的梦境都是启示，是以世界真相为名的残酷事实展露给他的一面。  
>宙斯的脸色有些发白，"所以，如果未来没有按照世界所想的方向发展的话…"<p>

"我们都会逐渐地、慢慢地'消亡'。"

摩洛斯最后一句话重锤一般狠狠砸在宙斯心上，少年无措地摇着头、闭上眼睛。

"你意识到身上的责任有多重了吗，命运的执行者。"

"我…"  
>宙斯的呼吸因不稳的情绪急促起来，倒退几步、试图躲避摩洛斯投在他身上的视线。<br>他根本不想成为什么命运的执行者啊。

摩洛斯看到了少年眸中透出的慌乱，"你想逃避你的责任吗，宙斯？"

"…并不是想要逃避什么。"只感到一种混杂着晕眩的冰冷仿佛从四肢缓慢蔓延到心脏，宙斯低声道，"可是这样不是变成了世界意志手中的提线木偶了吗，你难道就不会觉得这样子很可悲、对此感到不甘心吗！？"说到最后时，已是用喊的方式在质问摩洛斯了。

摩洛斯没想到宙斯会如此说，他怔了下然后笑起来，"啊，提线木偶或是尊严之类的无聊东西，也只有你会这么想吧…对于其他人来说，接受并顺从命运才是通往幸福的唯一道路，即便那是无知、愚昧的、远离了真相的幸福。"

少年抿起唇，握紧拳头，"这种消极的论调我无法认同！"

"你终会理解的。现在的你只是太年轻了,还无法真切地看清未来的发展。"摩洛斯无视宙斯的抗拒，伸手揉乱他的长发，"无论你现在是拒绝、厌恶还是否认，真相就在那里不会变。不过总有一天，你会跟我们一样…"

怎么会跟你们一样。  
>自感已经失去冷静、无法再将这场谈话进行下去，宙斯推开摩洛斯的手，转身离开了结界。<p>

波塞冬眼尖，见他回来，朝他挥手，"宙斯！"

宙斯为了不让兄长们担心，尽力露出笑容，掩饰方才波澜起伏的心情，"我回来了，大哥、二哥。"

"我们走吧，宙斯。刚才莫伊莱已经给我们讲过正确的路线了。"

"好。"宙斯向命运之神和命运女神道别，"…再见了，莫伊莱、摩洛斯。"

"胜利将会与你同行。"  
>走过来的摩洛斯只是意有所指地留下了这一句后身影便慢慢在原地透明隐去，命运三女神手中的工作从未停止，她们又继续专注于那些丝线的活计。<p>

这些口中宣扬着奇怪观点的九贤者，他暂时是不想再见到他们其中的任何一个。还有老师盖亚...似乎还向他隐瞒了不少东西。  
>等回去之后找个时间和老师谈谈吧，宙斯想着。<p>

冥界之行一路虽颇经波折却有惊无险，宙斯兄弟顺着莫伊莱的指点，终是来到了无尽深渊之地-塔尔塔罗斯。


End file.
